Home Sweet Home
by KSmitty
Summary: Nathan comes home after being out on the road looking for clients for his and Clays agency "Fortitude"


Nathan comes home after being on the road looking for new clients for him and Clays agency "Fortitude."

Nathan is so tired, as he drags his body up the stairs. He trips over something at the top and grumbles to himself he isn't sure what it is and doesn't want to check to see what it is. He makes it to his son Jamie's room and looks in. he smiles as he sees his 8 year old son out cold, he lingers for a moment before moving onto a closed door.

Opening the door he looks at the rocking chair first in hopes that she is awake maybe feeding there new baby girl Lydia. He sighs to himself when he doesn't see her and moves into the room. Looking down into the crib he smiles. Lydia is sleeping soundly, so he bends his head down and kisses her on the forehead and says daddy missed you baby girl. Not wanting to wake her he removes himself from her room and proceeds to the master bedroom.

Once inside he closes the door as he found it and slowly turns to face the bed. On the bed sound asleep is the love of his life, the woman that has saved his life so many times he has lost count, his Haley. He looks over at the clock on the night stand to see that it's a little after two in the morning. Cursing to himself he turns to the dresser to grab a few things before he heads to the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom slowly and quietly shutting the door behind him self. He starts the shower to let it warm up while he strips himself free of clothes and tests the water and then steps in shutting the glass door behind him.

He steps under the warm spray and runs his hand through his hair and starts to rub his shoulders in hope of relieving some of the stress and tension from the day's travels. He grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts some into his hands and starts to wash his hair. Once finished he reaches for the wash cloth that he placed inside while starting the shower and gets it wet while reaching for his body wash then works it into a lather before starting to wash himself. Once satisfied he slowly begins to rinse himself clean.

Waking up Haley tiredly rolls to find his side of the bed to find it still empty and then sits up to check the time. She notices its 2:15 in the morning. Nathan had promised to be home before dinner. As she was getting dinner finished she got a text from him saying that his flight had been delayed and that he wouldn't be home until late. Out of the corner of her eye she finally notices a light coming into the room from under the bathroom door. She truly has missed him and cannot wait another minute to see him.

Previous tiredness now gone she jumps out of bed and runs to the door. Slowly tests the knob to see if he has locked it. She smiles to herself when it isn't and slowly and quietly pushes it open and makes sure to close it behind herself. She turns and notices him in the shower rinsing him self clean. She smiles and sits herself on the bathroom counter waiting for him to finish. She notices his relaxed form and giggles because he has yet to turn and notice her in the room.

She is checking him out from behind and isn't sorry for doing so. He may not play basketball anymore but that hasn't stopped him from taking care of himself. She starts out watching as he uses his strong arms to push the suds and water down his body. Licking her suddenly dry lips, as she watches muscles in his arms and shoulders flex with every move. Oh how she has missed those arms wrapped around her. His big broad shoulders stand out even more her eyes then travel farther south. She frowns for a moment when she sees the scar from the accident which almost left her husband paralyzed. Then a full smile break's when she sees that butt. She then notices as he reaches up and shuts the water off waiting a moment before he turns. As he turns she is still smiling because now she has a clear view of everything and hot damn her hubby still has the body of a Greek God.

He opens the shower door grabbing a towel and wipes his face and then drags it over his head. As he begins to drop the towel that when he sees her. Sitting on top on the bathroom counter watching her eyes glued to his body and not his face. A full blown smirk forms on his face. He reaches out and waves his hand in front of her face "Hey Hales, up here" she snaps out of her trance and looks up to find him smirking at her. "What?" she says as she smiles right back at him

He chuckles as he lowers his towel to wrap it around his waist and laughs at her pout when he totally covers him self. Not being able to stand the distance or the pout any longer he walks over to her and leans in and kisses her. She responds automatically and pulls him in so that he is up against her body, she doesn't care that his chest is still wet. He steps in between her leg and trails his tongue across her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She slowly opens her mouth and moans when his tongue meets hers.

After a few more blissful minutes of making out they break the kiss. He leans in and rests his forehead against hers. They are both breathing heavy. Once they gain some form of control looking into her eyes he tells her he loves her and that he missed her. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a tight hug. They both pull away a moment later she finally gets a good look at him.

He has dark purple bags under his eyes and looks as if he hasn't slept in days. She finally says "Nathan, you look so tired!" "Are you okay?" He laughs and says yeah "I'm tired but, it feels good to finally be home with the ones that I love." He then starts to apologize for not making it home in time for dinner. As he begins to speak she kisses him passionately before finally pulling away and looking him in the eye. "Nathan Scott! It is not your fault. The plane was delayed which was out of your control. I am just glad that you are finally home with us." He can only smile. Playfully she smacks him on the chest pushing him away she tells him "get dressed, and come to bed you look exhausted." She then walks out of the bathroom leaving him to get ready for bed.

After checking on Lydia, Haley makes it back into the bedroom and climbs into bed resting on her side as she faces the bathroom door. A few moments later Nathan finally walks into the room. Of course he is shirtless and in nothing other then his boxers. He walks over to his side of the bed and climbs in pulling the covers back over himself as he gets comfortable. After a moment he reaches out and pulls Haley into him legs tangle and she rests her head on his shoulder and lays a hand on his chest. At this point she is so awake and aware of him physically that she is no longer tired. Slowly she starts drawing circles on his chest which slowly turns to patterns. She is now running her fingers in patterns but hitting his nipple every now and then as she plays. She's has other things on her mind other then sleep.

Nathan shuts his eyes as his wife's touch slowly further relaxes him as he is about to succumb to sleep he feels her graze his nipple. He tenses a little at first but she goes back to tracing patterns. After a moment she does it again. Nathan then starts to think of how nice it feels and how long it's been since he has been with her. He soon finds himself also not being so tired. He bends his head down and places a soft kiss on her forehead as he begins to trace small circles on her lower back and the "23" that is tattooed in blue ink. She got it as a symbol of their love and to remember what that feeling feels like. He had been a little freaked out at first but now it was nothing but a reminder that she was his and also a big turn on. He looked down as she was turning her head to look at him. His gaze held that same expression and her eyes said it all, lust want and need.

Nathan bends his head and captures her mouth in a sizzling kiss as he rolls her over onto her back. After a heated heavy make out session with hands flying everywhere they pull away for some much needed air. Nathan starts to trail hot wet kisses down her throat. Haley's panting fills the room and asks with a smile on her "what happen to being tired Nate?" Nathan stops his attack on her collarbone and looks her in the eye with a smile of his own and says "suddenly not so tired my love, and I have missed you." Haley's laughter then fills the room as she can feel his arousal pushing on her thigh she then replies "really I had no idea." As she shifts her thigh so it creates delicious friction for him. She then looks him straight in the eye giving him a seductive smile and says "I missed you so, and I need you."

An hour later they lay in each others arms in complete silence totally exhausted and satisfied having both enjoyed themselves multiple times. Haley finally breaks the silence and says "I am glad to finally have you home we miss you when you're gone." Nathan looks at her and smiles as he says "I am happy to finally be home. After spending a month out on the road looking for clients I am just happy to be back home where my heart is. You, Jamie, and Lydia are my world I love you and miss all of you while I am out on the road. At night when I get lonely and I have had a crappy day I just lay in bed and remember that I am the luckiest man on the planet and that my heart and my world are at home waiting for me to return."

Haley smiles as he finishes talking she can't find words to express how he has just made her feel so she gives him a sizzling kiss and whispers "I Love you." As they both start to drift off into a restful nights sleep Nathan whispers into the darkened room "I love you too Hales Always and Forever." They then both succumb into a blissful night of sleep.

THE END

This is my first fanfic I am excited to share this but also scared. I am not the best writer nore am i awesome with grammer so if you don't like my story then i am sorry. I decided not to put a lot of smut into this one cause i am just now starting this and i want to see how people react first. depending on how it goes this may and or may not be my last fanfic post. It's a oneshot please review if you like it or hate it.


End file.
